Prime Pretty Cure
Prime Pretty Cure is a fanseries created by MonoTheMonochrome. It features an elemental and balance of light and darkness motif while it has themes of destiny, exceeding (or going against) expectations and being true to yourself. It is currently being written and can be read on the following sites: - Fanfiction - AO3 (this page is a work in progress!) 'Plot' List of Episodes Primo used to be a world of pure nature and beauty. Perfect balance between light and darkness was kept by Lady Lumina, ruling the heavenly kingdom, Lumo, and Lord Nox, ruling the abyss of darkness, Obscuro. Although many years were spend in relative peace and perfect balance was kept... one day a sudden spark of imbalance flickered, and the world's balance started crumbling. This angered the four, powerful Primal Titans of Disaster, who decided it would be for the best to destroy the world completely and start anew. But in their way stood a magical warrior, Radiant Lumiere. After using all their powers to defeat the four Titans themselves, they were weakened and a surprise attack caused the warrior to fall into a deep slumber, leaving Primo as a mere shadow of a once beautiful world. Many years later, Radiant Lumiere, now known as Ray, suddenly awakes on Earth. Confused, weak, and not sure what to do, they soon find out that Shade, the son of the missing Nox, is seeking for a way to revive the Primal Titans, as well turn Earth into a new Abyss of Darkness. Things get more confusing when it turns out the Primal Titans are also reborn... as regular humans? And to top it all off, they become legendary guardians too, Pretty Cure!? Whatever those are. Without any powers themself, Ray has no other choice to but to rely on them. This truly is a legend in the making. But will it end in victory? Or is the path of darkness already set in stone? Characters 'Pretty Cure' "Embracing the past to pave a path for the future, Prime Pretty Cure!" [[Ray Bennet|'Ray Bennet / Radiant Lumiere']] Voiced by: Luci Christian / Megumi Hayashibara Intro: "The heart bathing in eternal light, Radiant Lumiere!" Attacks: Clarity Reflection, Primal Radiance Theme Colors: White (Rainbow) & Pink Radiant Lumiere, or Ray as they prefer to be called, is actually a being made by Lumina, created to solely to secure the light of Primo. Having lived a very sheltered (and, admittedly, very pampered) life until their awakening at Earth, it's no surprise Ray feels out of place. Constantly curious but definitely not the brightest bulb in the box. Due their upbringing they have a tendency to run their mouth and don't realise how much words can hurt others. While very self-righteous and somewhat prideful at times, they're also stubborn and rather mischievous, the thought of doing something rebellious gets them very excited. Lumina pretty much decided their entire life for them and they are desperately trying to break away from her influence and think and decide for themself... if only they knew how. They are currently living with Bright, who took them to Earth, pretending to be a human family consisting of a single father and child. [[Morgan Fischer|'Morgan Shannon Fischer / Cure Splash']] Voiced by: Ashly Burch / Junko Noda Intro: "The heart that dances with the rising waves, Cure Splash!" Attacks: Hydro Wave, Grand Unity, Undersea Raindance, Primal Radiance Theme Colors: Blue & Teal Aged 15. With a blunt, sarcastic and somewhat cynical attitude, Morgan seems be the last person you would trust with the fate of the world, but, surprisingly, she proves to be one of the more dedicated members of the group, who is very focused on protecting the world and is trying hard to change into a better person too. Having felt rather listless for most of her life, her very first battle sparked something in her. And now she's absolutely sure this is what she was meant to do. Although, despite her resolve, Morgan is, honestly, quite hard to get along with. She values her individuality and independence and prefers to be left alone most of the time. While she's generally quiet, Morgan is also surprisingly hot-headed, with a flaring temper and also tends to hold grudges. Morgan actually comes from a very rich household, with busy parents. Having been forced under their unreasonable expectations for most of her life, Morgan has slowly come to resent them and prefers spending her time outside, entertaining people with tricks, dance or music. [[Beryl Forrest|'Beryl Forrest / Cure Terra']] Voiced by: Charlyne Yi / Chiwa Saito Intro: "The heart that grows with the steadfast earth, Cure Terra!" Attacks: Earth Smash, Grand Unity, Terrain Break, Primal Radiance Theme Colors: Green & Brown Aged 15. The second Cure to awaken, Beryl is a flighty, free-spirited and somewhat odd girl who seems to be in touch with nature itself. While seemingly lacking a bit of common sense (and her sheer terribleness with anything modern or electronic), she makes up for it with unwavering courage and optimism, and gets excited very easily. She's very emotional, open, and expressive but hides some deep insecurities. Being quite good at masking her true feelings, that is unless someone digs it out of her. Beryl is fiercely protective over her friends and cherishes them deeply. Despite being somewhat simple-minded, Beryl definitely has certain bouts of wisdom and is a supportive friend all around. She loves making lucky charms for others with stuff she found. Beryl is the youngest of three but is currently living with her single father. Like Morgan, Beryl also prefers spending her time outside and is actually "living" in a cabin nearby her real house. [[Hanan Karim|'Hanan Karim / Cure Ember']] Voiced by: Janet Varney / Maaya Sakamoto Intro: "The heart that burns with the warm flames, Cure Ember!" Attacks: Scorch Wrap, Grand Unity, Ignited Crossfire, Primal Radiance Theme Colors: Red & Orange Aged 15. An earnest and helpful girl with a strong sense of justice and a caring heart. She is not afraid to speak her mind or stand up for those who need it. Hanan is quite well known around the neighbourhood and often running around helping others. Her calm, reliable and down to earth demeanor gives her a mature aura, but even she can be like a kid at times. Hanan is surprisingly competitive and finds fun in challenges and showing off her abilities and growth. She is a huge fan of action series and big monster movies, including collecting figurines and trading cards. She's also a very fast learner, being quite a natural at many things such as sports, but she tends to get bored just as easily and never really gives it her all as a result. She is the middle child and only girl of four, but is funnily enough the most tomboyish, and strongest, of the bunch. Hanan cherishes her family deeply and gets really pissed when someone talks bad about them. [[Connie Sokolov|'Connie Sokolov / Cure Gale']] Voiced by: Tiffany Grant / Misaki Kuno Intro: "The heart that soars with the courageous wind, Cure Gale!" Attacks: Spiral Cyclone, Grand Unity, Aerial Pierce, Primal Radiance Theme Colors: Purple & Yellow Aged 15. Connie starts out as Aeris, an unwilling 'villain' who has already fallen into the villain's grasp prior the start of the story, but eventually is freed from Shade's hold on her and joins the group as the last Cure. Connie is a very soft-spoken, mellow and somewhat sensitive girl who is often lost of thoughts, and is pretty much a literal airhead. She tends to daydream and her fantasies can sometimes get a little out of control at times. She prefers to not make any important choices, making her quite depended on others as a result, and would rather just go with the flow than decide things herself. She's also eerily good at reading people. Her family consist of her father, stepfather and younger step-brother, who she all has a loving relationship with. Her sketchbook is full of drawings of them. 'Allies' [[Bright Bennet|'Sir Brightly Vivid Colorful Arch Von Everglow']] Voiced by: Doug Erholtz / Mamoru Miyano Also known as Bright Bennet while on Earth. His true form is a peacock with rainbow-colored feathers. Confident, dramatic, and highly emotional, Bright is both a father figure to the group as well emotional support, not to mention a great cook! He holds a great deal of respect for Ray and the other Cures, and really hopes to get Ray to open up to them. Bright used to be a simple guard back on Primo. He was the one who saved Ray and fled with them to Earth, and has been living there ever since, posing as a human (and Ray's father) and is currently working as a model, and quite a popular one too. 'Villains' Shade Voiced by: Greg Ayres / Romi Park The son of Nox and guardian of Obscuro. He is similar to Ray as he's a being made of pure darkness, and has the appearance of a teenage boy. Shade is cocky and mischievous, isn't above playing dirty to get what he wants, and is pretty much a little brat with an ill temper. He hides a very bitter and spiteful side as well. Shade's goal is to bring back Primo, or at least Obscuro, to its former glory, as well find a way to revive his father. After engulfing what is left of Primo into complete darkness, he sets his eyes on Earth... Bronze Voiced by: Kelly Hu / Ami Koshimizu One of the four commanders and definitely the strongest in terms of raw power. Bronze is a rough woman with an intense personality and robotic arms, which she can attach various weapons to. While she loves the thrill of battle, Bronze does have a soft side, but this is reserved for people she likes. Despite being ruthless in battle against her enemies, she does, in fact, despises unnecessary violence. Her element of influence is steel/metal, and her underlings, Chromies, resemble robots with screen-like heads. While silent save for beeping sounds, they're very expressive and display various emotes on their screens to show how they're feeling. Smoky Voiced by: Andrew Francis / Junichi Suwabe One of the four commanders and the most carefree. A loud and eccentric showboy who doesn't care about what other people think of him. He treats everything like a show, with him in the spotlight. Smoky is rarely seen without his trusty guitar and often improvises songs on the spot, even during battles. He seems to be the most knowledgeable on the subject of Pretty Cure. Has a love for shiny things. His element of influence is smoke/mist, and his underlings, Poofs, resemble small humanoids with bombs for heads. They act like rabid fans and are constantly cheering for Smoky, thus fueling his ego even more, but they don't pose a real threat... until they explode. Elegy Voiced by: Tabitha St. Germain / Yuu Kobayashi One of the four commanders and the hardest to read. While the weakest in terms of physical power, her tricky sound manipulation powers and voice are said to be dangerous weapons in itself. Elegy never speaks and her expression rarely changes so it's difficult to know what she is thinking, although her comrades seem to understand her well enough. She is a great cook though, and makes sure her comrades are well fed. Her element of influence is sound, and her underlings, Echoes, resemble small humanoid marchers armed with various instruments. They make up for Elegy's silence by being as loud as possible. Hail Voiced by: Fred Tatasciore / Daisuke Ono One of the four commanders and the main strategist, or so he likes to think. A smooth and cunning man with a surprisingly competitive nature, but despises foul play in any shape or form. While mostly calm and collected, he can be quite dramatic and tends to pepper his speech with bad (mostly ice-themed) puns. Quickly proclaims Cure Ember as his "rival" due her powers being strong against his. His element of influence is ice, and his underlings, Flurries, resemble snowmen with various kinds of hats. They're incredibly playful and love to throw snowballs at the Cures during fights, only for them to get scolded by Hail for "fighting unfairly". Unbounds Monsters-of-the-day. The Commanders of Obscuro create them by literally dragging out a person's shadow, and thus their deepest emotion, and as a result, their strength is reliant of the current state of mind the victim has. While their forms can vary, they always have a small cage in their chest, holding the victim captive. When their eyes change color from white to maroon, that's when a purification attack is in place. 'Family and Civilians' Marius Fischer Morgan's father. A stern and cold owner of an art gallery. His relationship with Morgan nor his wife seem to be going well. Norma Fischer Morgan's mother. A perfectionist and shares her daughter's aloof attitude. She's a sucessful dog breeder who participates in breed shows. Gets along with Morgan slightly better than Marius. George Forrest Beryl's father. A gemcutter who happens to be Beryl's only legal guardian, as neither her mother nor siblings seem to be around. He is, honestly, kind of a mess and his relationship with Beryl is... complicated, to put it mildly. Amber, Peridot "Perry", and Emerald Forrest Beryl's mother, older brother and older sister. All of them seem to be absent from her life. Hayim Karim Hanan's father. Hayim works as an construction worker. While often grumpy, he's a caring father and easily amused by comedic television shows. Has an awfully loud laugh which neighbours often complain about. Also very talented at repairing stuff. Farah Karim Hanan's mother. Farah is a housewife, who often babysits children from the neighbourhood. She may seem gentle but is actually quite sassy, outspoken, and will put her foot down when needed. Fadil, Makeen, and Wasim Karim Aged 14, 18, and 26 respectively. Hanan's brothers. Fadil is a short-tempered boy who tries very hard to hide his emotional and sensitive nature. Makeen is very demure and relaxed, but don't be fooled by his humble demeanour, he's merciless when it comes to chess matches and card games. Wasim is the eldest sibling and currently living on his own a few blocks away and works as a hair-stylist. He makes it his mission to visit his family at least twice a week. Chomp The family dog. A lazy and chill basset hound who prefers to just lie down and relax. Even tends to fall asleep during walks. Aaron Sokolov Connie's father. An enthusiastic man with a carefree nature. Very caring and a talented cook. He owns the Primetime Diner, where he also works himself and Hanan has a part-time job. Marco Adler Connie's stepfather and works as a taxi-driver. While somewhat intimidating due his aloof demeanor, he's actually very gentle and careful with his words, and great at giving advice. Benny Adler Aged 4. Connie's younger stepbrother. He's cheery and sweet but can be a tad spoiled at times. Farah often babysits him when Aaron and Marco are working. Eclair Maurer An outspoken girl who is Hanan's closest friend, and the one who tries to keep her from overworking herself. Eclair is, like Hanan, quite competitive, and the two often compete with each other over various things, but it's all in good fun. As a kid, Eclair was considered the 'playground hero', and was the one who slapped some sense into Hanan while she was being a bully, starting their friendship on an odd note. Now, armed with a brash and stubborn personality, Eclair is considered epitome of a troublemaker, and her very short temper doesn't really help. She harbors a deep crush on Connie and gets very flustered in her presence, which Hanan likes to tease her about. Clyde Maurer Eclair's older brother by one year who seems to have friendly relationship with Morgan. He's pretty relaxed and social despite his goth-like appearance, although a little timid as well. He loves graffiti and befriends Ray early on in the series. Dale Parker An elderly man and old friend of Beryl's father. Despite already being retired from work he is Beryl's personal tutor, visiting every week. Beryl sees him as an uncle-figure. 'Primo' The Primal Titans of Disaster Four God-like beings with disastrous elemental powers, who are said to have created all of Primo (including Lumo and Obscuro). They appear as gigantic women that generally look human, aside from some inhuman features. They were defeated by Ray prior the series (which also caused Primo's destruction) and reincarnated into the four Cures. * Ignis, The Endless Inferno of Destruction: The leader of the Titans. A dominant and ambitious woman with a sadistic streak. Her intense love for war, destruction, and fights often made her force her followers to fight each other, just for her amusement. She was reincarnated into Hanan. * Terre, The Unlimited Earthquake of Ruination: Generally simple-minded and a huge lover of food, forcing her followers to make, or find, food for her. Her tastes were... quite questionable, though. Terre was quite a suck-up towards Ignis, but only out of fear of becoming the target of the latter's rage. She was reincarnated into Beryl. * Aeris, The Everlasting Tornado of Chaos: Free-spirited and cheery, Aeris was probably the friendliest of the four, but only in comparison to her fellow Titans. She was still very selfish and the mere sight of anything flying in her sky would send her into a fit of rage. Her servants desperately tried to keep her grounded because her wings would cause a lot of destruction. She was reincarnated into Connie. * Unda, The Unstoppable Flood of Misery: If she weren't a Titan, Unda would have been completely harmless. With a very gloomy, if not a bitter, mindset, being very easily brought to tears and being the most passive of the group, she seemed like she wouldn't have been able to hurt a fly. Too bad, her tears flooded the land and she was very quick to shove blame onto others. She was reincarnated into Morgan. Lady Lumina The ruler of Lumo, the kingdom of Light, and the mother of Ray. Her current whereabouts are unknown, but it's heavily implied that she lost her life, like everyone else on Primo. Lord Nox The ruler of Obscuro, the abyss of Darkness, and the father of Shade. His current whereabouts are unknown, but it's heavily implied he's not around anymore. Lucille Proxima Brilliant Harmony Von Everglow Also known as the Royal Songstress of the Seven Colors. Lucille is Bright's single mother, who, like everyone else on Primo, is implied to have perished prior the start of the series. She was a peahen fairy, but obviously lacked the colorful feathers her son has, so she dyed her feathers (and hair in her human form) in various colors to make for that. She seems to have been quite an important figure, and positive influence, to Ray. 'Items' Primary Charms (Seaborn Charm, Earthbound Charm, Overheated Charm, Skyhigh Charm) The Cures' transformation devices. Small eggs which resemble Faberge Eggs. Each Cure has one in their own unique color and pattern. To transform, they call out: "Primal Spirit Unleash! Precure Evolution!". They turn into the Cures' heart emblem when transformed. Eternal Lantern Radiant Lumiere's transformation device. A small, cube-shaped lantern with many colors. To transform they call out: "Light Up!". It's a mysterious artifact and even Ray themself doesn't entirely know how to use it. Dark Ink The villains all carry a tiny bottle with liquid made of pure darkness, which they use to create Unbounds. 'Locations' Dawnbridge The primary setting of the story. A mid-sized urban town located in Maryland, in the United States. * Felice Square: The center of the city and a big square. A popular meet up place, due a big train station being here. * Mall District: A gathering of various shops and a notable amount of fast food restaurants. * Dawnbridge Public School: A public school that Morgan, Hanan, and Connie attend. * Primetime Diner: A cozy diner the group often meets up at. It specialises in hamburgers and nachos. It's located nearby the school, as well the bus stop, so a lot of students buy something here when they miss their bus. Both Hanan and Eclair have part-time jobs here. * Seaside's: A food stand located nearby the beach. Morgan often buys food here. * Open Market: Every Wednesday there's an open market at the area near the beach, next to Seaside's. It can get very loud but a lot of good deals can be made here. * Gallery Deep Blue: An art gallery owned by Morgan's father. * Torrens Art Academy: A prestigious academy focusing on arts and design. The school has a collaborative relationship with the gallery of Morgan's father, which often displays the works of the academy's students. Primo A huge magical world of perfect balance and nature, supposedly. The Four Titans ruled over Primo, being praised, feared, and worshipped like gods and were said to have created it. Both Lumo and Obscuro are considered part of Primo. Lumo, The Heavenly Kingdom of Light A kingdom floating above Primo. It's what Ray and Bright used to call home but it's been completely destroyed. Obscuro, The Abyss of Darkness A dark kingdom inside a canyon residing underneath Primo. The ruins of Obscuro's castle is all what remains of Primo, and is used by the villains as their base. 'Movie' Prime Pretty Cure is set to have, at least, one movie. It's a fairly standalone adventure taking place roughly mid-series with a mysterious villain, Twilight, who later turns out to be a bit more connected to the Titans' past than previously thought. The movie has a major focus on Bright, his past, and his mother, Lucille, who is hinted to have survived the destruction of Primo as well. The movie also has a temporary, new form that is rainbow and star themed. 'Trivia' *All pictures were created with Kisekae. But proceed with caution, the site is Not Safe For Work!! *The main characters are actually some of the oldest OCs of the author. While they went through various changes over the course of the years, their core personalities stayed relatively the same the same. They've jumped from their starter fandom to eventually their own original story, which never became a thing. And now, they finally found a home as Precures (and a non-Cure). *The series is loosely connected with Weather Control Pretty Cure and Mythical Pretty Cure!. Beryl is the childhood friend of the former's Heather and Aurora, and Smoky is mentioned being a fan of Weather Control's Cure Sunlight and Mythical's Cure Jade. Despite this there is no reading of those series required to understand Prime (and vice-versa). Got a fave main character yet? I'd love to know! Ray / Radiant Lumiere Morgan / Cure Splash Beryl / Cure Terra Hanan / Cure Ember Connie / Cure Gale Category:Fan Series